Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath of stunning revelations, friendship becomes more...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Elseworld's Finest, they all belong to DC comics. The comic book itself sprung from the mind of Barbara Kesel and the artists Matt Haley and Tom Simmons, all of whom deserve much thanks.

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Prelude

History, despite what many might think, is remarkably mutable. The river of time can be changed by a mere pebble, and the world that we are familiar with can be overturned and remade into something entirely different. So it is in this case...

It was chance that brought two families to the movie theater to watch the Mark of Zorro. Outside, Joe Chill attempted to rob the Wayne family but Jim Gordon intervened, a cop to his core. He paid for that with his life as Joe killed him and his wife, but Barbara Gordon picked up his gun, a child no more, and stopped the killer.

Orphaned Barbara was taken in by the Wayne family, and secretly began preparing. First she found the cave beneath the manor, developed the electronic systems of Oracle, published her first novel on crime to pay for her crusade then finally was discovered by Bruce, her big brother who put the final touches on Batgirl.

Similar chance sent a rocket hurtling from Krypton even as Argo city was blasted free, the domed construct surviving for a time in the depths of space. As Kryptonite radiation slowly seeped through the protective shields Zor-El took his healthy daughter Kara and transported her to Earth in a rocket, feeding her with data on her new world.

Enchanted by Earth's superheroes she was found by Wonder Woman and her Justice Society, and the young lady eagerly asked to join. A Justice Society with Abin Sur and Shiera Thal, both aliens who had visited Krypton and were willing to share their memories with the homesick girl. A Homesick girl whom was eventually befriended by business tycoon and Society supporter Lex Luthor, who became almost a surrogate big brother to her.

Before Supergirl joined the Justice Society Batgirl had forcibly banned superhumans from Gotham, reasoning that with no superhumans there would be no super criminals, the Oracle system helping enforce that threat. The Justice Society went to war against Batgirl, including Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Revenant and others, and were stunned when they were defeated by the well prepared and ruthless hero.

Yet they were even more surprised, if possible, to be invited back into Gotham along with Lex Luthor to unveil a Wayne Corp and Lexcorp collaborative venture. Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne hosted the event, but afterwards Luthor was kidnapped by a old business associate. In the course of the investigation Supergirl and Batgirl were forced to work together and even developed some mutual respect, even as Batgirl helped Supergirl deal with some stunning revelations.

Supergirl was NOT the first child of Krypton to land on Earth. Lex Luthor and Emil Hamilton were there when baby Kal-El's rocket crashed, and they ruthlessly killed the child. Using technology derived from the child's solar powered cells and his ship Luthor made billions, uncaring that he had snuffed a child's life. Much like, as Batgirl now knew, he had ordered the deaths of the Waynes and had instead killed the Gordons.

Batgirl televising his gloating speech across the city via Oracle helped bring him down, but Supergirl was shaken to the core to discover a man she thought of as a friend was instead a monster and a murderer. In the aftermath Supergirl spirited the child's remains away for a proper burial even as Batgirl took Luthor's Kryptonite ring and hid it in a valut, just in case she might need it in the future.

To be continued...

Notes: this is a rough summary of Elseworld's Finest Supergirl & Batgirl, published back in 1998. Barbara Kesel does a MUCH better job of telling the story there, and I urge you to read it!


	2. Chapter 1

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Gotham Snow

Princess Diana, the heroine called Wonder Woman smiled slightly as she saw the first few flakes of snow, the black haired woman tilting her head up as the flakes settled on the golden eagle on her chest, the red shirt and blue pants that ended in boots almost styled after the Greek god Hermes.

Dressed in blue Supergirl descended, her red cape, boots and symbol the only bright colors on her costume. Her smile was still a touch sad but the blonde haired young woman was slowly getting over her sorrow, in no small part to her friendship with Batgirl.

'I just wish she had found a better person to do it,' Diana mused, then forcefully banished that thought. To be honest she still bore a grudge over the banishing of superhumans from Gotham City and her defeating the Justice Society, not to mention her treatment of the team when they visited a few months back.

"Lost in thought?" Supergirl asked, smiling up at her warmly.

Diana shook herself, the two of them heading towards the golden domes of the Justice Society headquarters. "Sorry," she said, "I was just thinking it's good to see you smiling again, Kara."

Holding on to the edge of her cape Kara Zor-El smiled wryly, "I'm trying not to let things bring me down as much."

"I'm glad the news hounds have stopped trying to chase you," Diana noted wryly as they passed through the first security gate. After Luthor's arrest the press had hounded Supergirl, trying to get her to confess some deep dark secret between her and Lex, but in truth their relationship had been quite innocent.

Kara chuckled softly as they passed Firestorm talking to Black Canary, "Being able to fly away from them helps."

They entered the monitor room, where their civilian aide Tim Drake listened and watched for possible alerts. "All quiet tonight," the black haired teen hacker reported cheerfully, "and from what chatter I can get from Gotham it's quiet there too."

"Too bad," Big Barda muttered as the tall New God lounged against the wall quietly talking to her husband.

"Yeah," Tim chuckled, "I like the idea of Batgirl out in the snow, freezing her buns off fighting crime on Christmas."

Diana shook her head as Kara pressed her lips together, restraining herself. "Too bad," Kara noted dryly, "I was thinking of asking Batgirl if she wanted to join the Society."

"What?" both Barda, Interceptor and Tim Drake blurted at the same time.

"Tell me you're joking," Interceptor winced, the brown haired woman shaking her head, her red and gold costume clearly inspired by Wonder Woman's..

"I wouldn't do that without asking," Kara reassured them, her blue eyes just a bit wounded for her friend. She put her hand on Diana's arm, "You know, I don't think I want to stick around for the dinner. I should go say my hellos and leave."

The monitor room was silent as Kara walked off, the four of them unwilling to meet each other's eyes. "I started it," Barda conceded after a moment, "I should go apologize."

"No," Diana sighed, "Kara would know you're being insincere."

Interceptor winced, knowing that line was directed at her as well. "What does Supergirl see in her?" she wondered a little bitterly.

Surprisingly Tim answered that question, "A hero. Once a lot darker than you all are, without powers of her own who has had to build herself into the toughest bad-ass on the planet." Everyone looked at him in surprise and Tim shrugged, "I may not like her, but that doesn't mean I don't admire her in a way."

Meanwhile Kara made the rounds, respectfully offering her greetings to Abin, joking with Ambush Bug and Tarantula, chatting with Dr. Midnight and being her usual friendly self. Flash raced by, the slickly red armored figure stopping on a dime as he said, "The snow's really coming down now!"

As the Justice Society members raced to the windows to watch Kara took the opportunity to slip away, soaring off into the twilight away from Metropolis, her adopted home. Gotham City wasn't too far away physically from Metropolis, but in some ways it was a world away. As Supergirl soared over the city she felt the Oracle drones scan her, sending data back to their mistress as she dropped into an alley and changed at super speed.

In her newly adopted civilian identity of Kara Lee the blonde haired woman strode out of the alley in a loose sweater and jeans, nearly the opposite of Supergirl's usual garb, and headed down the street to her latest part time job as a reporter.

Meanwhile, Batgirl descended on the roof of the police department, summoned by the Bat-signal lighting up the sky. Silently the lightly armored woman landed, stalking up to the figure waiting until she calmly asked, "Commissioner, you wanted to see me?"

Sarah Essen turned, offering a steaming mug as the redheaded older woman said, "Merry Christmas, Batgirl."

Batgirl took the mug reluctantly, hiding her discomfort around the other woman. Sarah Essen had at one time been her father's partner, and if what she read in his diary was true had even been his lover for a while. "Thank you," she answered, "no trouble then?"

"All quiet, thanks to you," Sarah answered, studying Batgirl thoughtfully, "if you keep this up, you'll put us out of a job."

Batgirl drank her coco, "No, I need you to deal with the purse snatching and prostitutes." Calmly handing back the cup she stalked to the edge of the roof, "Next time you use the signal for a non-emergency, I'll break it."

"Cold bitch," Sarah muttered as Batgirl disappeared.

Batgirl's voice drifted up from the shadows, "I have to be."

On the street the Batmobile waited, a black wedge shaped craft several generations ahead of anything else on the road. The roof retracted as Batgirl dropped down, then slid back into place as she secured herself in the seat.

Bruce Wayne's amused face appeared on one of the monitors as the black haired man said, "So was I right?"

"False alarm," Batgirl agreed as she raced off through the snow, "apparently Essen wanted to share a drink with me."

"And you were an asshole," Bruce nodded, "as usual."

"Was there a reason you called me?" Batgirl asked after a moment.

"The Oracle system spotted Supergirl flying in," Bruce reported needlessly, knowing Batgirl had her own Oracle link in the car and in her suit, "do you need to do anything about it?"

Batgirl tensed a bit, a slight smile teasing her lips. "I'll see her," she answered after a moment, "but I think out of costume."

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner?" Bruce offered after a moment. He smiled, "Alfred always makes too much now that Mom and Dad retired."

"Don't even think about it," Batgirl said dryly as she raced across the city to the back-up cave hidden beneath the convention center.

Not long afterward Barbara Gordon, redheaded novelist and philanthropist emerged from one of the city's many office towers, making her way up the street confidently in a simple but stylish looking pantsuit. Checking the Oracle interface on her watch Babs noted that Kara was in a nearby café, and hurried to meet her.

Kara looked up from making her coffee as Babs entered, her smile of welcome nearly blinding. As Barbara reached her side she smiled, "You didn't have to hurry over and see me, I was going to look you up later."

Babs actually felt herself blush, something she never did. She covered by ordering her own coffee, then the two headed for a corner table. "We need to get you a better disguise," she noted lamely once they sat down, "anyone could recognize you."

Kara leaned forward with a smile, "But no one seems to. You know why?"

Babs felt her normally cool reserve melting as it always did around Supergirl, "Why?"

Kara waved excitedly, "No one thinks I have a secret identity. I don't wear a mask or anything else, so they just assume that Kara Lee is a look alike..."

"Maybe," Babs took a drink of her coffee, "but there's not many people who look as beautiful as Supergirl does." She heard herself say the words and her eyes widened a bit even as she schooled her expression to calmness, 'I can't believe I said that!'

"Thank you," Supergirl responded with a warm smile.

'Bruce wonders why I let her into Gotham, even covertly,' Babs mused, 'and I don't know if I could explain it to him.' She smiles as they talked and thought, 'She brings out a side of me I haven't even admitted I had since my parents' death...'

Babs looked at Kara in concern as something occurred to her, "Why are you here on Christmas eve?" A wry smile, "Even as a amazon I'm sure Wonder Woman is planning something at JSA headquarters."

Shyly Kara looked away, "I didn't feel like it this year."

Babs felt a surge of fear unlike any she had faced in the field as she quietly asked, "Would you like to come to dinner with me?"

Kara hesitated, "You sure?"

Babs gently squeezed Karen's hand, "Yes."

Karen smiled brightly, "Then I'd love to."

To be continued...?

Notes: While the comic isn't THAT subtexty, EF is very much focused on the developing friendship between Babs and Kara. Much like Superman and Batman they come from completely opposite places as heroes, yet surprisingly get along well.


	3. Chapter 2

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Dinner

"My adopted brother is going to be very amused by all this," Barbara Gordon admitted as the redhead opened the door to the roadster for her slightly taller companion.

"Oh?" Kara Lee asked as she took the seat, the blonde dressed casually but well.

"He joked I should bring you home to dinner," Barbara said as the redhead took the wheel, "but I bet he never expected me to actually do it."

"Be careful what you wish for," Kara smiled wryly, "you might get it?"

"Exactly," Barbara said as they smoothly left the garage and took off down the snow covered street.

Kara relaxed as Barbara showed that she drove as well as she wrote crime novels. "What's Bruce Wayne like?" she asked.

"A good man," Barbara answered her as she navigated through the thin winter traffic, "and quite driven as a humanitarian. He feels his life was saved for a reason, and he wants it to mean something."

"I see," Kara nodded. "How many cars do you have parked around Gotham?" Kara wondered as they weaved around a few stalled out cars..

"A few," Barbara admitted as they went over one of the bridges, away from the urban core and out towards the hills surrounding the city. "On the surface it's a normal older model Mercedes," she revealed, "but the interior is closer to my Batmobiles."

They smoothly traveled through the winding lanes as Barbara pointed out the sights, then they finally passed under the gate to Wayne Manor. The manor house itself had been in the family for generations, and was currently the property of Bruce Wayne. The Wayne family had adopted Barbara, but she had not chosen to change her last name in memory of her father, James Gordon, nor had she claimed a full share of the Wayne fortune. Instead she merely had a trust and the proceeds of her novels to support her.

Barbara pulled to the side of the house and into a underground garage, pulling up beside a small fleet of high priced cars. "Are these yours?" Kara had to ask, remembering with a chill some of Luthor's similar collections.

"A few," Barbara conceded as she lead her towards the house, "most of them are replicas owned by the family. Neither Bruce or I wanted to sell them off, as they belonged either to Thomas Wayne or Martha,"

An older man stood in the doorway, his black hair streaked with grey. He had a dignified manner about him, magnified by his old fashioned suit, but there was also kindness in his eyes. "Miss Barbara," he smiled, "good to have you home so early tonight."

"Thanks, Alfred," Barbara smiled. She nodded to Kara, "Alfred Pennyworth, I'd like you to meet Kara Lee."

"It's a honor, Miss Lee," Alfred bowed slightly.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir," Kara smiled back warmly as she shook his hand.

"Alfred is our chief cook and man Friday," Barbara told her with a wink as all three headed inside out of the cold, "without him the mansion would grind to a halt."

"Of course, madam," Alfred smiled slightly as he shut the doors. He looked at the two of them curiously, "Will you be joining Master Bruce for dinner?"

"Does he have company?" Barbara asked as they set off down the hallway past a empty suit of armor.

"No, apparently none of his regular ladies would brave the snow," Alfred said in a deadpan voice, but a twinkle showed in his eyes.

"I've heard about his reputation for dating around," Kara addressed Barbara quietly, "is it really deserved?"

"Don't take the gossip columns too seriously," Barbara laughed, "Bruce dates, but he rarely takes them home with him. Or anywhere else, really."

"Maintaining a playboy cover?" Kara guessed.

Barbara nodded, "As long as people think he's the playboy, they don't expect him to outmaneuver them in either the boardroom or in real life."

Opening up the door to the main diningroom Alfred announced, "Barbara is here, and she's brought a guest."

Bruce Wayne looked up in surprise, then straightened up his half undone tie. "Ladies," he rose, bowing slightly, "it's a pleasure to have you here."

Kara smiled slightly at that as Barbara preformed the introductions. "And it's okay to talk about Batwoman," Barbara added as they took their seats, "she knows."

Both Bruce and Alfred's eyes widened as Kara sat down, picking up a napkin and spreading it over her lap. She gave both men a whimsical smile as she explained, "We're in the same line of work."

Bruce seemed to mull that over a moment, then his eyes widened a few moments before Alfred's did. "Supergirl?" Bruce asked quietly.

"I prefer Kara," she answered, "it's my real name."

There was a slightly different tone of awe in Alfred's voice as he repeated, "It's a honor."

Deciding a topic change was in order Barbara asked, "Do you need any help serving?"

"No, Miss," Alfred said with great dignity, "I have it covered."

"I have it covered?" Bruce echoed quietly as Alfred left, "Has he been watching too much TV lately?"

"I think he does it to throw you off," Barbara chuckled softly.

"Possibly," Bruce admitted, "but if he calls me his homeboy, steps need to be taken."

Kara hid a smile, quite entertained watching the two of them together. They reminded her of what she had seen of families, echoing faint memories of Krypton. It made her sad, wondering what it might have been like knowing her cousin, but she shook it off firmly.

Bruce looked at her curiously, "So, any interesting gossip about the Justice Society?"

"Bruce!" Barbara scolded him.

"Oh come on," Bruce winked, "you can't tell me you're not curious about Wonder Woman and her girlfriends."

Kara chuckled a bit uncomfortably, "Girlfriend, actually."

"Io, right?" Barbara said thoughtfully.

"How did you know?" Bruce sounded surprised.

"Oracle keeps a eye on embassy traffic," Kara guessed thoughtfully, "and other than queen Hippolyta Io is the most frequent visitor."

"Exactly," Barbara chuckled softly, "besides, a paparazzi got a photo of the two kissing." As both looked at her in surprise Barbara added, "I paid him for the photo and not to publish it."

"Not for blackmail, I hope," Bruce noted mildly.

"No," Barbara answered after giving him a frown, "I respect her too much for that." She paused before adding wryly, "To be honest the photographer just really annoyed me."

Kara couldn't help but laugh as Alfred rolled in a cart carrying three plates. "Hmm," Kara smiled, "it smells wonderful."

"Thank you, madam," Alfred smiled as he dished up turkey, stuffing, cranberries and potatoes for them all.

"Excellent as usual," Barbara agreed.

As Alfred prepared to go Bruce added, "You're welcome to stay here and eat with us."

"No sir," Alfred shook his head, "that would not be appropriate."

"But Alfred," Barbara started.

"Excuse me," Alfred bowed again, slightly, then he wheeled around and strode back into the kitchen.

"He's so stubborn," Bruce sighed as he used a fork to cut into his turkey.

"So are we," Barbara winked, "we just have to out-stubborn him."

"How long has this been going on?" Kara asked as she began to neatly eat her food.

"About," Bruce looked at Barbara, "two years or so?"

"I think so," Barbara agreed, "we started trying to get him to eat with us the Thanksgiving before last."

Kara chuckled as she drank some water. "Well," she suggested, "why not join him where he's having dinner?"

Both Bruce and Barbara looked at her blankly for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that?" Bruce laughed, shaking his head.

Barbara looked them over, "The kitchen table seats four...."

"Let's go," Bruce picked up his plate, leading them into the kitchen.

"Eh," Alfred looked up from his meal in surprise as they sat down at the table, "Master Bruce, Madam Barbara, you...."

"Mr Pennyworth," Kara smiled at him charmingly, "the holidays are a time for family. And while I haven't seen too much of the three of you yet, it certainly seems that Bruce and Barbara consider you one of their family."

"Yes," Barbara nodded, once again surprised at how quickly Kara could see a situation. 'She's not as naive as she once was,' she mused.

"Ditto," Bruce nodded. He smiled at Alfred, "Now, we can keep switching rooms till dinner gets cold, or eat. Your choice."

Alfred reached up to brush a tear from his eye as he smiled, "Very well, let's eat."

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 3

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Valentines

"I can't believe I'm even considering this," Barbara Gordon muttered to herself as she passed one of the 'Oracle is watching' posters, the redhead moving along briskly.

Gotham in February was fairly miserable, winter still holding it's grip on the city. Chill breezes blew between the city's towers and piles of crusty, brown snow still lurked in corners of buildings and down alleys. But despite the cold there was a spring in people's step as the days gradually increased and things warmed up a little.

Valentine's Day was swiftly approaching, and for the first time in many years Barbara found herself thinking about buying someone a gift. Not to mention she was considering buying something for a woman like Kara.... It was hard enough buying gifts for her friends, trying to imagine what to get for a world famous super heroine was impossible.

Barbara had already went through a jewelers and a fancy chocolate shop nearby looking for something, but nothing had leaped out at her. It didn't help that in her experience Kara had relatively simple tastes, preferring a hotdog in Gotham park to fine dining.

Deciding to call in the cavalry Barbara whipped out her cellphone and dialed a rarely given private line. "Bruce?" she smiled as she reached the man she considered her big brother.

"Babs," Bruce answered, cheerful as always. He was a intelligent, capable man who threw himself into everything he did, bettering Gotham and the world. "What's this I hear about you actually talking with the Justice Society?" he teased.

Barbara felt herself blush slightly as she answered, "Blame Kara, not me. She seems determined that we should all get along."

Bruce smirked, "Or maybe she doesn't want her girlfriend fighting with her mother?"

"Ugh," Barbara grunted, knowing there was some truth in what he said. "I... actually was calling you about that," she admitted.

"As in...?" Bruce wondered.

"I need your advice," Barbara admitted rather reluctantly. "I have no idea what to get her for Valentine's day."

"Huh," Bruce sounded thoughtful. "Good question," he admitted.

Barbara passed a familiar pair of police officers, ones she'd talked to in researching a novel and nodded hello. "Come on, Bruce," she sighed, "you're my last hope."

"Of course I am," Bruce sounded smug. He thought for a moment, "Not even counting Luthor she's been famous and well known all her life, she's probably gotten every expensive gift in the book."

"That's what I figured," Barbara sighed.

"So go simple," Bruce said firmly. "Flowers, chocolate, that kind of thing," he told her.

Barbara felt herself brighten a bit as she got his logic. Kara probably hadn't had a 'normal' Valentine's day before, so she'd probably enjoy such gifts. "Any specific recommendations, Romeo?" she asked with a smile.

"Red roses are always classy," Bruce answered seriously, "though white ones are nice too. If you mention my name to Dinah at Sherwood Florists, you'll get a discount."

"You dated her?" Barbara had to ask.

"No, volume discount," Bruce said entirely deadpan. Briskly he said, "Gotta go, I promised Harvey that I'd hit the links with him today."

"How's he doing?" Barbara asked gently. Bruce had been a longtime friend of Harvey Dent and had been horrified when the assistant district attorney of Gotham had been scarred by acid. Driven mad by pain and a hidden, split personality Harvey rampaged across the city as Two Face until Batgirl brought him in. Medical and psychiatric treatment had cured Harvey, but he labored under immense guilt over what he did.

Bruce sighed, "Taking it one day at a time."

"Send him my best wishes," Barbara asked with a sad smile as they said goodbye. 'Could I have stopped him sooner?' she wondered as she paused a moment in the chill winter sunlight, 'Could I have done something more?'

"Stop, thief!" a familiar voice yelled and Barbara whirled around. A young man in ragged clothes was pelting down the street away from officers Harvey Bullock and Renee Montoya, clutching a stolen bag to his side.

Swiftly deciding that there was no time for Oracle tricks or to change into costume, Barbara stuck with something simple. She moved aside to let the thief by, then stuck her leg out at the last moment, tripping him up.

"Ooph!" the boy grunted as he sprawled out on the concrete, stunned. He was just shaking off the hit when the cops reached him, Renee efficiently yanking him to his feet only to slap the cuffs on him. "Lemme go, damn it!" he growled.

"You have the right to remain silent...," Harvey Mirandized the boy, sounding rather bored as he growled and spat.

"Thank you," Renee smiled warmly as the slightly brownish skinned woman kept a firm grip on the boy, "it would have been a bitch chasing him down."

"Purse snatching?" Barbara nodded to the fallen bag, a very high class item or possibly a very good knock-off.

"Looks like it," Harvey shrugged, the big man holding a unlit cigar in his teeth. Somewhat more reluctantly he tipped his hat, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Barbara smiled wryly. Apparently Harvey was still not happy with how she portrayed the Gotham Police in her last true crime novel, even if it was a accurate view.

"He's still cranky about the Joker book," Renee confirmed as they carted the boy over to a recently arrived squad car to be taken downtown.

"I am not cranky," Harvey growled as they headed off.

Hiding a smile Barbara headed to Sherwood Florists first, smiling at the slim blond who ran the shop. She ordered the white roses sent to Kara's secret identity of Gotham Herald reporter Kara Lee, then tossed in the box chocolates too.

'Wonder if I could get them sent in a lead lined box?' Barbara thought, chuckling to herself as she imagined the look on the poor store owners face if she asked that!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few days later on Valentine's Day Kara Lee smiled as the blond haired woman finished typing up her story on the villainess 'Mad Love' and sent it off to her editor for review. He rarely complained about her work, in fact his most common complaint was he wanted more copy for the paper. Despite access to the Press feed and online content a paper like the Herald needed local content, and Kara had discovered she was good at providing that.

"Heading out?" Vicki Vale asked from her desk nearby in the newsroom, the sultry redhead still pouting a bit that she hadn't snagged a date with Bruce Wayne for tonight. She had been chasing the most popular bachelor in Gotham for years, blissfully unaware that he was uninterested in a vapid gossip columnist. Of course she had backup boys, but still....

'And that's exactly why Bruce doesn't want her,' Kara noted with a sigh. "Yeah, finished up the story on 'Mad Love,' the Joker's crazy fangirl," she told her.

"I still can't believe he seduced his psychiatrist and convinced her to terrorize the city just as part of a escape plan," Vicki shook her head. "Thank goodness Batgirl and Supergirl stopped all the bombs she planted."

Kara got her jacket and smiled at the white rose on her desk, one from the bunch she had found at her apartment this morning. Barbara Gordon was proving to be a both romantic and passionate lover, something Kara hadn't expected her to be/. Their first night not that long ago had shown Kara things about her body she had never guessed at, coupled with a tenderness and love that made her heart ache.

"Boy, those must be nice memories," Vicki sounded a bit envious, "Hot date tonight?"

Kara realized she has spaced out and blushed. "Something like that," she smiled as she walked to the door, "have a good night."

"You too," Vicki sighed, wishing she had at least found out who sent Kara the roses, at least. Nothing cheered her up more than learning a interesting bit of gossip.

Kara took the elevator down with a few other staff, listening to the annoying music with a wry smile. She was still too new to the working world to find it horrid, but she could understand the dislike most of her co-workers felt. The elevator stopped at the ground floor with a cheery ding and everyone got out, heading to the doors or the twenty-four hour coffee bar in the lobby.

As Kara stepped out on the street she stopped, her eyes widening as a redhead waited by the street, leaning up against her car. "About time," Barbara smiled warmly, dressed in a nice dress that while not fancy probably cost a lot.

Kara swiftly reached Barbara's side as she hugged the smaller woman. "You didn't have to wait up for me," she murmured softly.

"I didn't have to send you chocolates either," Barbara shrugged, "I just wanted to."

"Thank you," Kara breathed sexily into Barbara's ear, smiling as she blushed. They separated reluctantly and climbed into the car, Barbara expertly pulling out into traffic. She reached out and stroked Barbara's thigh, smiling as she shuddered.

"God, Kara, don't do that to me," Barbara managed to get out a bit breathlessly, "I don't want to crash this."

"Don't worry, I'd save you," Kara promised as she removed her hand. She sat back comfortably as she asked, "Do we have plans?"

"I have a nice dinner in the oven at home," Barbara admitted as they raced through the city, "assuming Alfred hasn't decided to spice it up." She looked over at Kara shyly, "I thought it'd be nice to just have dinner together."

"I'd love to," Kara leaned over and kissed her cheek as they left the city limits, soon reaching stately Wayne Manor. "No Bruce?"

"He's seeing Marci or Tambi tonight, apparently," Barbara shook her head wryly at her adopted elder brother's antics.

Alfred did indeed look a bit miffed that Mistress Barbara had actually dared to cook in his kitchen, so top speak, but he had left their dinner alone, or as he put it, "that primitive repast. If you need real food, you need just call me."

It took a great deal of effort not to break into giggles at the poor man's expression but both Kara and Barbara managed until he left the room, then they nearly fell over laughing. Once they had recovered they ate together, occasionally sharing bits off each others plate, then they sat together watching a romantic film.

"I'm so glad you made the first move after Christmas," Kara murmured as they cuddled close together on the couch. "I was so scared I was reading your signals wrong I didn't dare move."

"Me, too," Barbara murmured back, hugging her. She smirked, "And you may have been inexperienced but you certainly learned fast."

"Barbara!" Kara blushed.

Barbara laughed softly, bending forward as she prepared to kiss her, when the dimly lit room suddenly lit up. "Huh?" Barbara looked up.

"Oh, dear," the grandmotherly older lady in fine but unpretentious clothes murmured, looking at them with a blush.

"Well, uhm," the older gentleman blushed, pushing his hat back to reveal silver hair with a bit of black left over.

"Barbara, what?" Kara yelped, wondering what was going on.

With a smile the older woman walked towards the couch as she addressed Barbara, "Babs, dear, please introduce us."

Barbara was blushing as she sat up. "Kara," she smiled at her wryly, "I'd like you to meet Martha and Thomas Wayne, my adoptive parents. Mom, Dad, meet Kara Lee, my girlfriend."

"Oh." Kara murmured then her eyes went wide as she realized Barbara's parents had practically walked in on them necking!

Thankfully, both of them looked more amused by the circumstance than anything else. Martha gently nudged her husband in the side, "Told you it was a bad idea to surprise them."

"Sorry," Thomas smiled, "we didn't mean to interrupt." He looked thoughtful, "If you like, we could go for a drive for a hour or so, and you can carry on?"

"Daddy!" Barbara blushed as Kara bit back a laugh.

'I think I'm going to like this family,' Kara admitted with a smile.

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 4

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Four

Martha Wayne studied the young blond haired woman as they talked in the living room, the older lady trying her best to make the young woman relax a bit. She could easily imagine how the girl must feel, having had her own parents walk in on her and Thomas once, when they were younger. In fact Martha was pleasantly surprised at how well the young lady was recovering too.

When Martha had first heard her adopted daughter was seeing a blond haired reporter, she had been a little concerned for her welfare. To be honest she was worried that her playboy son's interests were rubbing off on the more studious redhead. However on meeting the girl, she thought her concerns were somewhat overrated.

"So," Martha smiled as Alfred poured them all cups of tea from the fancy set for guests, "how long have you two been dating?"

"Ah...," Barbara blushed, and Martha fought back a chuckle.

"We're known each other for awhile," Kara stepped in smoothly, "but we only started to seriously date around Christmas."

Thomas laughed suddenly, the older man giving Alfred a sly look. "Is it true you made Alfred join you for dinner?" he asked.

Barbara laughed, "It was Kara's idea. We pretty much told him we'd keep following him until he ate dinner with us."

"Indeed," Alfred looked sheepish.

"I'm glad they did," Martha smiled up at him as she told him warmly, "you are practically one of the family, Alfred."

"Cookies?" Alfred offered, trying to change the subject.

"Please," Barbara smiled, taking a biscuit and nibbling on it politely.

"So," Thomas looked at Kara thoughtfully and sounded just a bit dubious as he asked, "you're a newspaper reporter?"

"Not a gossip columnist, tho," Kara smiled back at him good naturedly, "I actually met Barbara before I took the job." She drank a bit more of her tea, "I'm actually on the crime beat in Gotham, as well as some investigative reporting."

"Is that dangerous?" Martha asked, frowning slightly.

"I take reasonable precautions," Kara promised, smiling.

"Look out for that Vicki Vale," Thomas cautioned with a slight frown, "she's not terribly happy over our Bruce ignoring her."

"He's not into sharing," Barbara shrugged casually, "of which I can't blame him." She drank her tea and washed down the chocolate cookie, "Watch your back around her."

"I will," Kara smiled at her lover gently.

"Do you enjoy your job?" Martha asked, deciding to get the subject back on Kara. She wanted to get a better sense of the girl dating her daughter, and while she seemed pleasant, Martha still didn't have a good feel for her.

"Yes, very much," Kara smiled as she put her cup down, "each story lets me learn something new about Gotham and it's people." She smiled wryly, "Some of it's not nice, but not everything."

."Oh?" Thomas asked.

A sly smile teased her lips as Kara asked them, "Did you know Batgirl is a lot less nasty than she wants people to think?"

"Really?" Martha asked, smiling.

"A police officer told me the story," Kara smiled, "he was checking into some squatters and found several kids. They bolted, and Batgirl swooped down." She sipped some tea, "The officer thought she'd hurt them, but instead she talked the boy down."

"Then what happened?" Thomas asked.

"She contacted one of the charities your son Bruce founded," Kara told them, "had the kids safe in a shelter later that night. I checked up on the kids, they're in school, have a adopted family and are as happy as clams."

"It's nice to hear about a happy ending in Gotham," Martha admitted. She drank her own tea, "Though under Oracle I think it happens more often."

"I'm sure they try," Barbara agreed.

"Any family?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I'm a orphan," Kara said frankly, "my family passed away when I was younger. But I had a good adopted mother, and I think she raised me well."

"I think so, too," Barbara smiled warmly at Kara.

Talking to the two of them for the next hour or so, Martha decided she liked Kara. The girl seemed remarkably straight forward, yet also willing to tease and having a good sense of humor. She also was quite modest, not talking about the stories she'd filed or the successes she'd had in the Gotham papers. Martha also got the sense they were hiding something from her, but she didn't mind. She knew she could worm it out of her daughter later.

Martha yawned, then blushed as she said, "Sorry,"

Thomas smiled as he got up, stretching. "I think I and Martha need to pack it in," he admitted. He smiled at Kara, "It's been nice to meet you."

"You too," Kara agreed.

Martha smiled at her warmly as she said, "I hope we'll get to see more of you."

"I'd like that," Kara smiled.

Thomas waited until they were in the hallway, heading up to the master bedroom as he asked, "Do you think she knows about our daughter's... hobby?"

"Oh, I think so," Martha answered her husband with a smile. "You didn't notice how she looks like a very popular blond haired heroine?"

Thomas' eyes widened slightly, "Supergirl?"

"Indeed," Martha agreed as they walked into their bedroom together.

Back in the living room both Kara and Barbara puffed out sighs of relief, though for different reasons. "Do you think I made a good impression?" Kara asked nervously.

"You were fine," Barbara reassured her, chuckling softly. "I think my mom was impressed with you," she told her.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"She can be pretty merciless," Barbara told her, "she's a wonderful woman, but watch out if you get on her bad side." She shook her head ruefully, "When she decided Bruce's last date didn't measure up, she froze the girl out completely."

"That seems... kind of cruel," Kara blinked.

"She was Pam Isley, the infamous blackmailer known as Poison Ivy. I only found out about her after Bruce dumped her," Barbara told her.

"Wow," Kara said ruefully.

"Mom's always had a gift for seeing bad apples," Barbara admitted with a smile. "She's sharper than I am, at times."

Kara hesitated, "Does she know about...?"

"Oracle and Batgirl?" Barbara asked. She smiled fondly, "She figured it out in the first year, and we had a chat about what I was doing and why." Barbara shook her head, "It's a very disquieting experience being psychoanalyzed by your mother."

"Diana does that to me occasionally," Kara admitted, "but I see what you mean. And what about your father?"

"Oh, she told him later," Barbara told her cheerfully. "He was... somewhat more surprised."

"I can imagine," Kara agreed.

Barbara sat back with a sigh, then looked at Kara before leaning forward and kissing her gently. Kara leaned forward, sighing softly as they pressed together gently. Their mouths opened, tongues twining then Kara pulled back.

"What?" Barbara blinked, eyes cloudy with desire.

"I'm sorry," Kara was blushing, "but your parents are here."

Barbara opened her mouth, then closed it, "Huh?"

Kara looked deeply embarrassed, "I'm sorry, it just feels wrong to fool around with your parents in the same building."

"You're GOT to be kidding me," Barbara muttered. Still, she had to admit the old fashioned attitude was kind of cute, if frustrating. As she sat back she sighed, "All right."

Kara squeezed her hand, "I'm really sorry."

"It's all right," Barbara hugged her. She was tempted to suggest they go out to a hotel or something, but it was getting pretty late. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" she offered. "I can have Alfred set up the guest room."

"I'd like that," Kara smiled. She could have flown back into town, but she didn't want to push her luck keeping her identity a secret...

"Any chance I could sneak in?" Barbara teased.

"Letch," Kara laughed as they got up and went looking for Alfred.

"Every chance I get," Barbara laughed.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Five

Vicki Vale felt her lip curl in disgust as she studied the private investigator's photos. "I didn't expect you to get this personal," she noted, the blonde sitting back in her chair, aware that the man was watching her skirt hike up.

Jason Todd shrugged, the black haired man calmly sitting in his own chair. "All in the service, ma'am," he said, nodding to the photos of two women naked in bed. "I couldn't get onto the Wayne properties," he cautioned, "so I can't confirm this is happening regularly."

Vicki studied the photos a moment, candid shots of Barbara Gordon in bed with her fellow reporter Kara Lee. She had hired Jason after seeing Kara be driven off by Barbara, but in all honesty she had not expected them to be in a relationship like this.

The last comment Jason made caused her to look up curiously and ask him, "You couldn't get access at all?"

Jason shook his head ruefully. "The Wayne's staff appear to be incorruptable," he told her, "and the security is top level. A associate of mine got busted shortly after jumping the outer gate."

"The one you had me pay the bail on," Vicki added disapprovingly.

"I owed Miss Kyle that much," Jason shrugged. He flashed a smile, "Besides, this way she owes us a favor."

"True," Vicki smiled. She met his eyes, "So, I think this finishes up our business. How much do I owe you?"

Jason named a figure for his hours and Vicki winced slightly before writing him a cheque. "Glad to do business with you," Jason nodded as he passed the folder over, as well as a envelope.

"And this is...?" Vicki asked, hefting the slim envelope.

"Zip drive with the photos," Jason answered, "I erased them from my computer and camera, so that's the only copy other than the prints I made you."

"Thank you," Vicki nodded as she strode out the door.

Jason paused long enough to take in the lovely view, then the young man sat back in his chair thoughtfully. Normally he handled divorce work, some insurance investigations, that sort of thing. It was somewhat sordid work but paid the bills, not to mention often getting him some divorcee tail. This, however... this bothered him.

'What does Vale want with this?' he thought, Jason turning in his chair to look out over Gotham. At best he expected the woman to use the photos as leverage against her fellow reporter. At worst? Possible blackmail material against Barbara Gordon.

With a sigh, Jason picked up his phone and dialed. When he heard the computerized click he simply said, "Oracle."

When Jason had been younger and stupid he had done some pretty dumb things, but one of the worst had been trying to steal the Batmobile's tires. The car's internal security had knocked him on his ass even before Batgirl arrived, but she was more amused by the situation than angry. She arranged for a Wayne charity to take him in, and stayed in touch via the Oracle system. When he decided to put his skills to work as a private investigator he had called up Oracle, offering his help and receiving a new, special contact number.

"This is Oracle, Jason," the synthesized voice answered, "what can I do for you?"

"Calling you with some information," Jason answered simply, "looks like Vicki Vale has acquired compromising photos of Barbara Gordon and Kara Lee. No idea what she plans to do with them, but I doubt it's good."

There was a beat of silence, then Oracle answered, "Understood. Thank you."

Jason put the phone down with a sigh, then picked up his next file. There was always work to do, especially when you were your own boss...

Meanwhile, Barbara Gordon turned off the wrist unit she had been using for the 'Oracle' conversation, a almost murderous look on her face. "That...," she struggled for words before the redhead spat out, "bitch!"

Bruce Wayne looked up from where he was reading the paper, looking at his adopted sister in surprise. "You don't use language like that very often," he noted, "what's wrong?"

"Vicki Vale," Barbara frowned, mind already considering how she was going to tackle this.

Bruce frowned too, "What's she done now?"

"She apparently has compromising pictures of myself and Kara," Barbara said flatly.

Bruce jerked up, staring at her in surprise. "Someone followed you two?" he guessed grimly.

Barbara blushed faintly as she confessed, "We ducked out on the second night mom and dad were visiting and hit a motel."

Bruce chuckled, "I guess I can see that. I'm not totally comfortable frolicking around here when they're in too."

"Anyway," Barbara shook her head, "I need to decide how I can handle this."

Bruce hesitated a moment then he asked, "Actually, Babs, I was wondering if you could let me handle it." As Barbara raised her eyebrows questioningly he continued, "I've gotten to know Vale pretty well, and I suspect she's doing this at least partially because of me."

Barbara wasn't sure if he was right, but she could certainly see how Vale might be nursing a grudge. "All right," she nodded, "but be careful."

"I'm always careful," Bruce answered cheerfully.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"AAAAH," Bruce yelped as a masked man pushed him backwards towards the railing around the apartment balcony, a drop of nearly fifty stories waiting for him if he fell.

"You will pay for the sins of your father," the man in the metal mask intoned as Vicki Vale hit him with her purse and tried to break free from his grip.

Using the years of practice he got sparring with Babs he twisted free from his suit coat, leaving it in the attacker's armored gauntlet. Dropping to the ground he charged, driving his shoulder into his attacker's chest and sending them both crashing through the sliding door and into the living room.

"My window!" Vicki yelped in dismay, her slinky red dress hugging her body.

"Oof!" the armored figure grunted as they hit the coffee table and broke it, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere.

Bruce punched for the red clad body, knowing that hitting that armored face mask would just hurt his knuckles. He was surprised at how much the costume felt padded out, but was glad to hear a grunt of pain from his foe.

"You will suffer at the hands of the Reaper!" the armored figure snarled grabbing for one of the scythe like weapons he carried.

"Oh shit," Bruce cursed as he rolled away, even while thinking to himself that the night had started off so well, too.

Deciding that a covert approach might be best Bruce phoned Vicki and convinced her that he was free that night for a date. Turning on the charm he wined and dined her, taking her out dancing then the two of them going up to her apartment. Bruce hoped the wine she had drunk would be enough to put her asleep quickly, giving him the chance to search her rooms for the Babs/Kara photos. Sadly after Vicki unlocked her door the two of them were attacked by this masked maniac...

"Not the paintings!" Vicki wailed as a gun hidden in the scythe's hand guard went off, a bullet zinging into the wall.

Bruce braced his hands on the floor and kicked up hard towards the Reaper's face, staggering their foe and knocking the mask aside. He blinked in astonishment at the woman's face, and felt a burst of confusion that he didn't recognize her at all.

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce demanded as he grabbed one of the scythe's, trying to force the weapon out of her hands.

"You don't know?" the woman growled, her attractive face twisted by her scowl. "Do you know Carmine Falcone, playboy?" she demanded.

"He was the boss of the mob in Gotham," Bruce answered promptly, "at least until Batgirl and Harvey Dent took him down."

The woman sneered, "Well, years before Carmine was shot by the cops, fleeing for his life." She spat, "That fool Thomas Wayne saved his life, and destroyed mine." She glared at him madly, "I am Constaniza Maroni, and I am the last of my family to survive the gang wars. Wars that started because your father saved that scum!"

"Holy shit...," Vicki murmured, stunned.

Bruce wrestled the gun away, pinning the Reaper as he met her eyes. "My father is a doctor, and he saved that life because he had to," he insisted.

The Reaper hissed, twisting her body to throw him off. "He is scum," Reaper said coldly as she rose, pulling her second weapon from behind her back, "and he will know pain when I kill you."

Bruce stood to face her, shifting on the balls of his feet as he braced for a attack. He saw Vicki edging sideways and drew the Reaper's attention, "You're a coward, Reaper."

"What?" the Reaper growled, her mask half hanging off her costume's cowl.

Pointing a finger at her face Bruce declared, "You don't even have the courage to face Thomas Wayne directly, Reaper. All you can do is stalk his playboy, useless son!" He snorted in amusement as he added, "You're nothing."

"You... you...," Reaper was nearly stuttering, her face red with fury even as Vicki moved covertly behind her.

"Hell, you couldn't even go after Falcone," Bruce pointed out harshly, "he's still alive, even if in prison. Too scared to face a old man?"

Reaper was so angry she was incoherent, bellowing out a roar as she jerked towards Bruce...

Just as a fire fine, very expensive and heavy vase was slammed down onto her head. Armored cowl or no a head blow hurt, staggering her enough for Bruce to step forward and uppercut her with all the force he could muster up.

"That's for breaking my stuff!" Vicki said as the armored figure collapsed to the floor.

Bruce's hand hurt a lot, and he winced as he tried to shake off the pain. 'Babs makes this crap look so easy,' he thought ruefully. He looked at Vicki apologetically, "Sorry about all this."

"Most exciting date I've had in awhile," Vicki quipped, smiling. She looked at Bruce in concern, "Are you all right?"

"Just sore," Bruce answered honestly, sighing. He looked at her, "I suppose this is going to end up in a story?"

"You mean your father?" Vicki asked, then she smiled slightly. "No, Dr. Wayne is a good man, he doesn't deserve having his name dragged through the muck."

Bruce puffed out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Vicki excused herself, went into another room and returned with a file folder. "Here," she thrust it at him.

Bruce blinked and opened it, then blushed as he saw two women in a very intimate embrace. "This is...?" he blurted.

"I've felt guilty ever since I had them followed," Vicki admitted in a rush, "so please tell Miss Gordon I'm sorry. I never realized Todd would take these photos or violate their privacy so much."

"I'll do that," Bruce promised, "thank you." Privately he thought, 'Maybe Vicki isn't so bad after all...'

To be continued!

Notes: I wanted to work Jason Todd aka Robin II into this, and I wanted him to end up better than in canon. Ms Kyle is of course Selina Kyle aka Catwoman. The Reaper's background with the Gotham crime families is canon to the Batman comics, including Thomas Wayne operating on a gangster. Reaper herself is kinda a fusion of the comic's villain Reaper and the animated character Phantasm.


	7. Chapter 6

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Six

"Bruce did WHAT?" Kara asked, the blond haired woman looking deeply amused. She was dressed in a robe as she sat at the kitchen table of the Wayne Manor, as Alfred bustled around behind them making breakfast.

"He and Vale took down the Reaper together," Barbara Gordon smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I honestly didn't know he had it in him."

"Maybe you should make a costume for him and have him become your sidekick?" Kara suggested impishly.

"Oh, no," Barbara shook her head firmly then took a sip of her coffee, "no sidekicks. You're all the partner I need."

Kara blushed, but she looked please. She was about to say something when her beeper went off, making her curse slightly.

Barbara watched Kara answer her Justice Society beeper, studying her lover for a moment. Even angry Kara was a deeply beautiful woman, with flashing blue eyes and short, blond hair. She was sweet and kind, rather the opposite of how Barbara saw herself.

Even as Kara was getting her message Babs accessed the Oracle system, looking for alerts. There was nothing urgent on the police bands locally, but her hack into the Skywatch program showed something small and fast heading towards Earth.

"It looks like Sinestro is heading for Earth," Kara said flatly, her eyes narrowed, "Abin Sur has requested the JSA to help contain him." She sighed, "Sorry, love, but I have to go."

Barbara nodded as she got up, "Do you think the JSA could use a extra hand?"

Kara's eyes widened, knowing how badly things had gone between Babs and the JSA in the past. "Are you sure?" she asked gently.

"I'd like to help," Babs said firmly.

The next few hours were not fun. Back when Barbara had seriously started crime fighting in Gotham she had convinced the Mayor to ban superhumans, putting her in direct conflict with the JSA. In the end Babs won, and the team had never forgiven her. Therefore there was a lot of resentment when Batgirl arrived with Supergirl to help.

Sinestro, however, was considered a planetary level threat, and the JSA couldn't turn away the help, even if they weren't happy about it.

"Sinestro will be landing nearby," Abin Sur said grimly, the bald, slightly off-pink alien floating in a green aura, "he has long resented me for turning him into the Guardians."

Batgirl activated her cowl lenses, watching as the golden glowing figure descended. "Do we have a plan?" she asked dryly.

Wonder Woman gave her a look, the black haired amazon garbed in her ceremonial armor for added protection. "We contain any of Sinestro's ring constructs," she said to her flatly, "while Abin takes down Sinestro."

"Reasonable," Batgirl nodded, activating her gauntlets hidden weapons.

Interceptor was hovering above in her gaudy red, gold and white uniform, while Ambush bug fidgeted nearby. Firestorm was ready to transmute any attack, while Tarantula mostly glared at Batgirl.

"We can have a round two later," Babs referred to her easy defeat of the hero calmly, "keep your mind on business."

"I know that!" Tarantula growled even as Sinestro splashed down nearby.

He emerged from the cloud of dust his arrival made with a sneer on his face, his eyes narrowed coldly. "Well, Abin, it's been a long time," he said, reaching up to twirl his pencil thin mustache, "and now you need these children to help face me?"

"It has been a long time," Abin said with regret, "please, old friend, turn away from this path. The yellow energy is corrupting you, turning you into something you'd hate."

"Never!" Sinestro snapped as his ring flared.

The ring spat out alien creatures etched in yellow, beasts that attacked everyone around. With swiftness and professionalism the JSA moved out, catching the creatures as they fought to attack innocents. Batgirl watched in admiration as Supergirl casually popped a construct, then one of the things pounced on her.

Calmly Batgirl dodged the snapping jaws, then leaped over a tentacle even as she activated her shock gauntlets. A firm blow staggered the thing, then a snap kick and a double punch put it down. She looked around and saw the rest of the team holding their own, except for Tarantula.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding,' Batgirl sighed, but moved in to help. She distracted the strange slime beast that had been engulfing Tarantula, then together them managed to put it down.

"This doesn't make up for..." Tarantula growled.

"I know," Batgirl calmly cut Tarantula off, seeing Sinestro and Abin Sur battling.

The two men were facing off just feet from each other, each of their rings firing off a blast of energy and canceling out between them. Both men were grunting with effort, sweat pouring down their faces as they dueled with blazing energy.

"Wow," Batgirl murmured, even as her thoughts raced. Checking her utility belt she headed over to where Wonder Woman was subduing another construct.

"Yes?" Wonder Woman asked, though her voice wasn't as hostile as it had been before. Clearly she was impressed with Batgirl's skills, even if she didn't like her very much.

"Would Abin Sur object if we helped?" Batgirl asked briskly, "Or is this a matter of honor?"

Wonder Woman raised a eyebrow thoughtfully, "No, he's a remarkably practical being. What do you have in mind?"

"A rather big distraction for Sinestro," Batgirl said as she walked back to where the two ring wielders were battling.

Both men seemed to ignore everyone around them, though she noticed Abin Sur was making sure to keep any stray bolts from hitting anyone. Sinestro seemed entirely focused on Abin, his eyes narrowed and teeth pulled back in a snarl.

Batgirl pulled the device from her belt as she advanced, watching warily for a opening. They threw energy at each other near continuously, but there were moments when each faltered a bit, lessening the waves of power pouring off them. Batgirl advanced, gritting her teeth until she was in throwing distance, then waited for a flickering of their willpower.

Sinestro's eyes flickered to her, probably wondering who the hell the woman dressed in black was, but that caused his power to weaken just a bit. The small device arched up and descended right in front of him, then as programmed cut loose with a powerful ultrasonic pulse.

"Yeargh!" Sinestro grabbed the sides of his head as the pulse blasted through his eardrums, wrecking his equilibrium and ruining his concentration.

With the experience of a long time Green Lantern Abin slammed into Sinestro with a green energy bolt, ripped the yellow ring off and bound him up in emerald chains in less than five seconds. "Nice," Abin acknowledged, wrapping Sinestro up a bit more just to be sure.

"What was that?" Tarantula had to ask, still visibly shimmering with resentment.

Batgirl smiled slightly, "Ultrasonic grenade. I rigged it up based off Black Canary's canary cry. Very hard to concentrate with that going off nearby."

"Well done," Abin nodded. He looked over at Wonder Woman, "It would be best if I take Sinestro back to the Science Cells at Oa." Under his breath he muttered, "Maybe they can actually hold him this time..."

"Good luck!" Supergirl called as he took off, then the rest of the team went to work cleaning up the mess after the battle.

Firestorm transmuted rubble from the battle, even as Interceptor helped haul debris aside and Ambush Bug teleported away rocks. "Thanks for the help," Ambush Bug nodded to Batgirl, smiling slightly under his helm.

Batgirl helped roll some debris aside as she shrugged, "No problem." She flashed a slight smile, "If he defeated you, I'd just have to stop him myself."

"I'm hoping you're joking," Tarantula growled.

Supergirl let herself float down beside where Wonder Woman was finishing clearing some larger rubble, and smiled at her adopted mother. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"She's as impressive as when I first met her." Wonder Woman conceded easily. She flashed a smile, "Is she making you happy?"

Supergirl blushed faintly as she admitted, "Very."

"Good," Wonder Woman nodded then fudged the truth a bit as she said, "I've never felt any resentment over her conflict with the JSA, I've felt she simply was doing what she thought best."

"We tend to agree to disagree about that," Supergirl flashed a sly smile and Wonder Woman laughed. Quietly she asked, "And what do you think of my other idea?"

"Having Batgirl join the Society?" Wonder Woman asked. She watched Batgirl talking with several members of the team as she mused, "I'll concede she was a great help to us today, but what do you think she could bring to the team?"

"Subtlety, probably," Supergirl admitted. She shrugged as her mother looked at her questioningly, "None of the current JSA are known for being sneaky other than Tarantula, and, well..."

"Tarantula isn't as good as her press would imply," Wonder Woman conceded.

"With the power levels we all have we can usually bull our way through situations, but someday we're going to run into something more powerful than us," Supergirl said with a sigh. "Heck, remember when we faced off against Zeus?"

Wonder Woman winced, remembering their near defeat. "I was trained in tactics with the amazons, but I will concede I'm rusty," she admitted, "with our powers, we rarely need any complicated moves. You think Batgirl can help us?"

"I do," Supergirl nodded then added somewhat ruefully, "Assuming I can talk her around to it. I haven't sprung the idea on her yet. "

Dryly Wonder Woman said, "Good luck."

As they were talking Flash arrived, the sleekly armored man looking rather embarrassed at having missed the big fight. To make up for it he pitched in with the cleaning, and in a matter of moments they were done.

Batgirl stalked over to where Wonder Woman and Supergirl were talking, wondering what they were conversing about. 'Probably scolding her about dating me,' she thought a bit nervously. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to Gotham," she said after nodding politely to Wonder Woman.

"Thank you for your assistance, Batgirl," Wonder Woman offered her hand and Batgirl took it. She tightened her grip slightly as she added softly, "And if you ever hurt my daughter, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Mother!" Supergirl yelped.

Batgirl met her eyes calmly, "I would never hurt her, I would stake my life on it."

Wonder Woman met her eyes, then relaxed slightly as she admitted, "I believe you."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Seven

Kara Lee was rather amused to be publishing a newspaper story on Sinestro's recent attack on the Earth, as well as covering the Reaper story. It seemed that she had ended up on the 'Batgirl' beat, probably because of a story she did on Anarchy earlier this month.

Kara hummed softly as she finished up her update on the Reaper case, then the attractive blond sent the file to her editor. She was a fast typist and found she enjoyed her job, even though it didn't lead to as many tips for Supergirl jobs as she had expected it to. Her super senses were so sharp she usually knew a crisis was underway before a report hit the internet...

Vicki Vale finished something at her desk, then the other reporter walked over to Kara's desk. Kara watched the sexy young woman walk towards her, wondering what the vampish woman might want. Dressed in a short dress and boots she looked kinda dominatrix like, which really didn't help Kara's discomfort around her.

"Kara, I...," Vicki hesitated then said flatly, "I wanted to apologize for having you spied on. I assume Bruce told you?"

"He did," Kara agreed, studying her thoughtfully. It was clear Vicki was as uncomfortable as she was, and she was pleasantly surprised by the apology.

"I was completely out of line," Vicki sighed. "If you want to report me to management, you're welcome to. I won't fight whatever punishment I get."

"Why did you do it?" Kara had to ask, even as she considered what Vicki had said.

"Jealousy, pure and simple," Vicki admitted frankly. "You were getting a Wayne, if only by adoption, and I wasn't." She hesitated, "Not that Barb isn't a prize too, but..."

"You don't swing that way," Kara said faintly.

"Pretty much," Vicki admitted.

Kara thought about it as she mused aloud, "You gave the photos and zip drive to Bruce, knowing he might dump you over it."

"If I had known Todd would go that far, I wouldn't have hired him," Vicki shrugged, "giving the evidence to Bruce seemed the least I could do."

Kara knew if she reported this to the senior editor Vale would be fired, and probably blacklisted for news media jobs in Gotham. Not the end of the world for her, of course, but... Making a gut decision she said, "All right, I won't report you." She fixed Vicki with a intense look, "But if I hear a peep that you're doing something like this again..."

"Never again," Vicki said seriously, "my nerves can't take it, if anything else."

They talked a bit more rather uncomfortably, then Vicki left even as Kara sat down to finish up copying her notes into another story. As she typed away she thought wryly, 'I hope Barbara is having a better day than I am...'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

The sewers beneath Gotham were cleaner than most, really. Automation had taken over scrubbing the brick walls and forcing the thick sludge down the pipes, but it was still far from a pleasant walk in the park.

Batgirl advanced down the tunnel grimly, a full face mask added to her usual cowl to filter out the worst of the stench and any dangerous gasses. The mostly black clad heroine used a shoulder mounted light to guide her, even as she searched for signs her quarry had passed this way.

Earlier that evening Commissioner Sarah Essen has summoned Batgirl to the roof of the Gotham Police Department, shining the bat-signal. There the older redhead had revealed that Croc had escaped from Blackgate, swimming from the island prison and probably headed for Gotham.

"Did the latest attempts to cure him work?" Batgirl asked, her cape fluttering around her as the black clad figure stood in the shadows.

Sarah shook her head, her glasses catching the light. "Not entirely," she answered, "he still looks like a crocodile man, but at least he's smaller and no longer feral."

"One of these days I'll prove Luthor was behind enhancing him," Batgirl noted. "Any sightings yet?" she asked.

"No, but I think it'll be soon," Sarah sighed, both of them aware that Croc was compulsively violent. Once he hit land he'd do something to call attention to himself...

A scream off in the distance had Batgirl moving like a shot, running off the edge of the building even as she used her cable launcher to swing off a nearby building. In seconds she reached the Batmobile and was off, even as she figured where the cry came from.

There was fire and craziness as Batgirl arrived in the street market. Stalls were aflame and people were running around in a panic as Croc tore through the crowd. "All I wanted was somethin' to eat!" he yelled, the tall, green skinned man sending a shopkeeper flying with one blow.

Batgirl sprinted to cushion his fall, then lowered the stunned man to the ground. "Croc!" she yelled as she walked towards him, "This isn't helping your case."

"Ah crap," the giant rumbled as he glared down at her, "if it isn't Bats. What ya doing in this part of town, Batsy?"

Batgirl ignored the nickname as she met his eyes calmly. "You keep claiming none of this is your fault, so why don't you just settle down and go back to Blackgate?" she asked.

"Hell no!" Croc yelled, waving his arms, "I woulda payed him if I had any money! And that guy was giving me sass!"

"Settle down," Batgirl said flatly, "I don't want to fight you again."

Croc looked at her, tensing up... then with a cry turned and bolted. Swearing under her breath Batgirl hurried after him, even as the shopkeepers began to tentatively return. Croc brushed people aside as he barreled down the side street, seemingly without a plan.

Batgirl raced after him even as she called up the Oracle interface on her cowl. She thought she remembered... seeing where he was running Batgirl cursed again softly and tried to close the distance. But the taller Croc was just a bit faster, and the streets here were too narrow to try to intercept him with the Batmobile. He hit the older manhole cover about where Batgirl had expected, ripped it off and leaped into the sewers with a happy cry.

'Which is how I got here,' Batgirl thought as she walked through the muck, trying very hard NOT to identify what she was stepping in.

There was a light up ahead in the tunnel, so Batgirl doused the shoulder light she wore and advanced slowly. As she came around the corner she paused, recognizing one of the older hideouts belonging to the Penguin, back before he went legit.

The massive chamber dated back to early Gotham, when the city had expected faster growth and needing a bigger sewer system. That growth never quite happened, and the chamber was mostly unused until Penguin got it. He built up several platforms and set up a 'home' here, as well as a place to stash some of his ill-gotten gains.

Advancing through the rotted coats and fine draperies, past a ruined boat and a umbrella stand that had seen better days, Batgirl made her way to where Croc was sitting. The throne on one side of the platform would have been gigantic for Penguin, but fir Croc pretty well, the big green man sitting there scowling. He seemed confident that no one could have tracked him there, a certainty he was going to regret.

The bold, heroic thing to do would be to emerge from the shadows and fight Croc head on, trading blows until one of them fell. However, in Batgirl's opinion that would also be the STUPID thing to do. And generally Batgirl prided herself on not being stupid.

Croc growled and grumbled to himself, sitting on the uncomfortable chair. "Damn fools just can't leave me alone," he complained, "if they'd just give me the stuff nobody woulda got hurt, even. It's just not fair..."

Croc barely felt the prick of the taser hitting his arm, but he certainly felt it once the electricity started! He jerked out of the chair and actually managed to turn towards Batgirl, then slowly toppled to the floor, twitching uncontrollably.

Batgirl used her cowl sensors to make sure Croc was out cold, then hand cuffed him before sighing. "Now, how do I get him out of here?" she muttered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

"And THEN what happened?" Kara asked as they sat in the living room of her apartment. It was pretty bare as she spent most of her time at Wayne Manor, but Kara wanted to maintain a separate residence for appearances.

Barbara gave her lover a look, deciding she was getting WAY too much amusement out of this. "Had Bruce send in a remote controlled Batboat. Then I hauled him in, navigated my way out to the harbor and dropped Croc off with the shore patrol," she said.

Kara smiled at her lover, liking how Babs looked dressed in a robe, her wet hair up in a towel. "Well, I'm glad to hear he's off the street again," she said mildly.

"Yeah," Babs sighed, "I know it would be easier if you helped, but..."

"It's fine," Kara patted her bare arm gently, "I understand why you decided to ban superhumans in Gotham. I even agree with it, mostly."

Deciding it wouldn't be helpful to go through that debate again Barbara smiled slightly. "I was thinking you're right, it might be a good idea to join the Justice Society," she said.

"You're not agreeing just to make me happy?" Kara asked cautiously.

"No, I think it's a good idea," Barbara reassured her. "There really are threats out there where a single hero can't win, and I'd like to help deal with them."

"About half the team won't be happy," Kara warned.

Barbara shrugged eloquently as she said, "Either I'll win them over or I won't. I can't say it'll bother me much either way."

Laughing quietly Kara noted, "One of the things I love about you is your supreme self confidence."

"I wouldn't say that," Barbara laughed, "considering I still can't talk you into bed when my parents are home."

Kara blushed as she muttered, "They might hear, or something."

"Well, they did walk in on Bruce and one of his girlfriends once," Barbara admitted, "it was pretty funny."

"Geeze," Kara shook her head, blushing. She cuddled up against Barbara, loving the smell of flannel, soap and recently washed woman, sighing as they sat together.

"Well," Barbara purred sexily into her ear, "since we can't do it back at the mansion, what do you think of...?"

"You're insatiable," Kara mock protested even as she let a hand slide under the robe, cupping her breast.

Barbara moaned softly then grinned, "You wouldn't want me any other way," she said smugly as they kissed.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Eight

"No way!" Tarantula yelped as the bombshell was dropped on the Justice Society by their leader, Wonder Woman. The rest of the group was stunned, though to lesser degrees than the cocky young warrior in tan and black.

"Having Batgirl join the Society is a... interesting proposal," Abin Sur noted dryly as the reddish skinned alien sat nearby at the round table they used for meetings. He looked dignified in his Green Lantern uniform, the military style suiting him well.

"That's his version of 'Are you nuts?' I think," Interceptor noted, the young woman looking amused by the whole situation.

"I thought she hated our guts?" Firestorm had to ask, the red and gold clad young man looking rather perplexed.

"No, or at least I'm not aware of any personal animus towards us," Wonder Woman answered with a faint smile. She felt odd being in the position of defending Batgirl, but it had fallen to her when Supergirl decided to absent herself from the discussion. Apparently she felt her romantic relationship with Batgirl left her too biased...

Big Barda sat back, the amazonian warrior looking thoughtful. "She is a canny fighter," she admitted reluctantly, "I think she would be good with our team."

Tarantula looked betrayed as he glared at her and said, "I thought you hated her?"

"I may dislike her," Barda answered calmly, "but I also must acknowledge her skills as a warrior. She is very capable, as you well know."

Wonder Woman winced as a soft chuckle circled the table and Tarantula scowled. His easy defeat at the hands of Batgirl had led to a lot of teasing, and the proud young man was not happy about any of it. Worse was that word had even spread out into the superhuman community, and he was regularly greeted with comments like 'One punch!'

"I can't say I like her much either," Hawkwoman noted dryly. The brown haired woman frowned as she said, "Why are we even considering this?"

"Hell yes," Tim Drake, they mascot and general tech whiz noted dryly. "I worked very hard to escape Gotham, I do not want to get pulled back."

"It's that bad?" Firestorm had to ask.

"Worse," Tim said glumly.

"Supergirl nominated Batgirl for possible membership," Wonder Woman answered Hawkwoman, "and after her assistance against Sinestro, I felt it was a reasonable request."

"Hmm," Abin nodded thoughtfully.

Several stragglers came in, using the teleporters in the Hall to get in from farther parts of the country, and Wonder Woman nodded greetings to them. "I'd like to try a simple vote first, over if we should consider having Batgirl join the Society. Depending on that, we'll talk about it or simply drop the matter." she said.

"Seems clear enough," Vectron the energy being noted calmly.

"All right, who would be willing to admit Batgirl to the Society?" Wonder Woman asked.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Jade, the planet's second Green Lantern, raised her hand. As if a flood gate broke both Firestorm and Firehawk followed, as did a clearly reluctant Big Barda, Flash and Interceptor. Several other hands also went up, as Wonder Woman nodded to herself thoughtfully.

"Opposed?" Wonder Woman asked.

To no one's surprise Tarantula's hand shot up, and after a moment Ambush Bug's dd too. Blue Devil and Starfire followed suit, but they were clearly outnumbered by the 'yes' votes. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," Tarantula groused. He looked around at several of the ayes as he said, "You said you'd back me!"

"I'm surprised you'd vote this way, Starfire," Jade noted to the gorgeous alien, the green skinned and haired woman adding, "Didn't you work together once?"

"We did," Starfire admitted, "and she is a very capable warrior. But she was willing to strike a deal with our enemies, rather than destroy them."

"That was when the Citadel slavers came after you?" Barda noted. "I thought she lied and tricked the Citadel into attacking their ally the Psions."

"Victory through treachery is no victory at all." Starfire said stubbornly.

Everyone decided it might be better to just ignore that. "So far. It appears a majority is for Batgirl joining," Wonder Woman noted

"You might have someone leaving if that happens," Tarantula got up and stalked away from the table, head high and back straight.

"He'd better not make this a popularity contest," Ambush Bug noted with a sigh as the green clad, bug themed hero noted, "he ain't that well liked."

"So why did you vote against Batgirl?" Interceptor asked him curiously.

The Bug shrugged slightly. "I just don't like her or Gotham," he said simply.

Outside the Hall of Justice the park was green and vibrant, suiting the home of such heroes. Supergirl walked along one of the paths alone, her simple costume standing out against the background of grass and spring growth.

"You should cheer up," the voice surprised her, as the last time she had heard it was back in Gotham.

"Eep," Supergirl wheeled around to see Batgirl sitting on a rock, her black uniform standing out even more than Supergirl's red and blues. "How did...?" she started.

Batgirl gave a cocky smile, the redhead shrugging slightly. "I hacked the Society's teleporter," she admitted, "Tim Drake is a good programmer, but not good enough."

"Oh, Diana's going to have kittens if she finds out," Kara sighed as she sat down beside Batgirl.

"Her having kittens would be good for her," Babs said with another shrug. She looked at Kara gently, "You okay?"

"I...," Kara hesitated. "Tarantula is a jerk, I know. Honestly, I don't even like him, but..."

"You feel bad that my joining the team might make him leave," Babs said gently. She smiled as she patted her hand, "That just makes you a good person."

"And you?" Kara had to ask.

"I... well, I think he's being a ass, frankly. But it doesn't bother me because he's made all his own choices," Babs admitted. She gave a wry smile, "If doing this job as long as I have has taught me anything, it's not to take on other people's karma. I have enough of my own."

Kara stared at her blankly a moment. "That's it?" she had to ask.

"Pretty much." Babs said steadily. "Ì can pretty it up with some Eastern philosophy I learned, but really that`s about it."

Kara shook her head and laughed quietly as she leaned against Babs. "I really wonder if I'll ever understand you," she said.

"If you figure me out, let me know," Babs said honestly.

Wonder Woman walked along the path in her toga-like casual outfit, then stopped as she saw the two of them. The two women sitting together on the rock almost looked like a angel and devil, especially with Batgirl's horned cowl, but they also looked so sweet. She had serious misgivings when Kara told her about dating Batgirl, but she seemed to be making her happy.

Batgirl felt someone watching them and gently pushed Supergirl away. "Wonder Woman," she murmured even as the Amazon hero emerged from the shadows.

"Batgirl, it's good to see you," Wonder Woman nodded politely, pointedly not asking how the woman had gotten from Gotham to Metropolis so quickly, considering she had been spotted in Gotham less than a hour ago. She really wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Thank you," Batgirl said politely, getting up even as Supergirl did too.

"How did the vote go?" Supergirl asked anxiously.

"You didn't use your super hearing to check?" Batgirl has to ask.

"She thinks it's rude," Wonder Woman said with a chuckle. She looked at Kara, "Yes, she can join the Society. It was a far from unanimous vote, but it went better than I expected."

"Yes!" Supergirl squealed, hugging a startled Batgirl exuberantly.

Wonder Woman fought back a chuckle as the dark heroine tried to fend off the exuberant blond. "Would you like to see the Hall, Batgirl?" she asked. "I could swear you in too."

"Yes please!" Supergirl said eagerly, nearly dragging Batgirl as Wonder Woman followed them, smiling faintly.

The pleasure of the moment swiftly faded as they came upon a scowling Tarantula, waiting in front of the Hall. The young man looked annoyed to start with, then his expression soured further on seeing Batgirl there. "What is she doing here already?" he demanded, "We only just finished voting!"

"I was visiting a friend," Batgirl said dryly, "it's probably not something you're familiar with."

"You...," Tarantula made a choking sound as several members of the watching Society chuckled. "I want a rematch!" he demanded.

"Tarantula...," Big Barda started, "she defeated you honorably."

"No, I want a fair fight," Tarantula insisted. "No weapons, just two people! It's the only way I can regain my dignity."

Wonder Woman sighed, "This won't..."

"I accept," Batgirl cut her off, surprising everyone. She calmly unclipped devices from her gloves, then removed the utility belt she always wore. "Barda," she looked at her, "scan me with your Mother Box."

Barda scowled at the order but the taller woman complied. "The only technology I'm picking up is a active communications link," she said.

"Fine," Tarantula dropped his cable gun and other spider themed gear, smiling coldly. "I'm going to enjoy this," he purred as he lunged.

And grabbed air as Batgirl removed her cape, letting it tangle him up. "Just because I gave up my technology doesn't mean I'm defenceless," she said, tripping him up.

"Oof!" Tarantula grunted as he hit the ground. Ripping at the cloth he scrambled to his feet, blood trickling from his nose. He had hit face first, and it showed.

"Ooo," Ambush Bug winced.

Batgirl kicked Tarantula as he ran at her, sending him staggering backwards. Then she closed with him and hammered a blow into his breadbasket, making the Tarantula double over. She calmly chopped down on the back of his head, and he dropped unconscious to the ground.

"Anyone else want to argue about her joining?" Blue Devil quipped.

To be continued...

Notes: I reread the Elseworld\s Finest one-shot and realized I'd only featured a few of the alternate DC heroes there. Slipped a few more into this chapter, since I needed the 'full' Justice Society for their scenes.


	10. Final

Elseworld's Finest Females: Supergirl and Batgirl

Finale

Several months later...

Martha Wayne smiled happily as the older woman helped adjust her adopted daughter's dress. "Stop fidgeting," she scolded the redhead gently.

"Sorry," Barbara sighed, her white dress swirling around her. The wedding dress was made of the finest materials, but was a fairly simple design. Like many of Barbara's clothes it was designed for ease of movement, though the poofy skirt would probably slow her down a bit. On the other hand it was detachable, so...

Martha stepped back, smiling at her fondly. "I guess a bit of nervousness is understandable, you're taking a big step," she said. "Though I don't think you have anything to be worried about, considering how that young woman looks at you."

Barbara blushed faintly, but she smiled back. "Yeah, and she's really hooked me in too," she agreed with a fond smile.

"So, can we expect to see a Batgirl and Supergirl wedding too?" Martha gently teased.

Barbara laughed, shaking her head. "No, I don't think so," she said, "as it is, who we've got preforming the ceremony will make people wonder."

Martha shook her head wryly as she mused, "I didn't even know she was a priest."

"Apparently it's all legal," Barbara shrugged. "And once she asked to do the ceremony I really couldn't turn her down."

Martha laughed, "I don't think I could too."

There was a firm knock on the door, then Thomas stuck his head in."It's nearly time," the distinguished older man said cheerfully, "is the sacrificial victim ready?"

"Thomas," Martha chided her husband.

"Is everyone here?" Barbara had to ask a bit nervously.

"Yes, she's in the other room," he reassured her. Thomas smiled, "A few guests from her family are here too."

Barbara puffed a breath out then nodded. "Okay, I guess we head out first," she said, taking her father's arm as they headed out into the chapel.

Gotham City's main cathedral was, honestly, much more showy than what Barbara would have preferred. It was massive, with glorious stained glass windows and room for hundreds of people. But the marriage of a member of the Wayne family, even one by adoption, demanded this kind of grand display. And it wasn't like Babs herself didn't have a lot of guests to invite, being a famous author and all that.

Renee Montoya and her girlfriend Kate Kane were there, Renee looking a bit uncomfortable among the high society. She had met them investigating the 'Church of Crime' and had helped save Kate from a attempt to sacrifice her to Cain, or some such. Though Kate as a ex-marine didn't need much saving, Batgirl and Renee had pretty much just mopped up afterwards.

Harvey Dent was in a back row, looking uncomfortable despite the worst of his scars being gone. The doctors at Arkham were certain this time they'd gotten the right mix of treatments to keep Two Face under control, helped along by the return of his wife Glinda. Barbara hoped so, if only for Bruce's sake. He deserved to get his friend back, and Gotham could use a dedicated DA like Dent was.

Bruce himself grinned, her best man standing proud by the altar. He looked good in his tux, and had a content look about him. Over the past several months he had only been seeing Vicki Vale, and while Babs didn't care for her she seemed to be good for him. As she took her place in front of the altar he whispered, "You're making my life hard, you know."

"Oh?" Babs whispered back.

"Vicki is rumbling about setting a date," he noted. Bruce smiled faintly, "I'll probably be shopping for a engagement ring soon."

The tall, black haired woman officiating over the ceremony looked amused as she listened. Prncess Diana of Themescria was dressed in a deep blue gown, a gold circlet on her head, and her smile was warm and caring. "You should try getting engaged Amazon style," she murmured softly, "you have to kill a boar and bring it as a tribute to your love."

Bruce looked amused, "I think I'll stick with a ring."

"Good choice," Diana agreed.

Barbara muffled a laugh as her father grinned and mother looked amused. She had considered bridesmaids/groomsmen for the ceremony, but who to choose? Most of her Batgirl allies wouldn't be all that comfortable at this kind of event. Similarly, most of her novelist friends wouldn't be too interested too. Tho she was happy to see her editor a few rows back...

"Here she comes," Martha murmured softly.

As the music started up Kara gracefully left the former priest's quarters, the lovely blond walking slowly in her shimmering white dress, Unlike Babs' dress it had a veil and full train, looking like something from a storybook.

A tall, distinguished looked bald man walked beside her, and it took Babs' befuddled mind a moment to realize it was Earth's Green Lantern, Abin Sur. Apparently he could pass as human pretty well, and she had to admit he was probably the closest thing Kara had to a father figure.

"You okay?" Kara whispered to her soon to be bride.

"I'm fine," Babs whispered back.

"Shall we begin?" Diana asked the two softly. When they nodded she raised her voice, using the ceremony that she and the brides had written up in the weeks leading up to this event.

"Welcome, everyone, to this most joyous occasion," Diana declared, her voice ringing through the church. "There is never a happier moment when two people love each other, and no greater responsibility than protecting another's heart."

Disna looked at Babs, "Barbara Gordon, do you love Kara Lee, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

The old fashioned words were chosen by both Babs and Kara, to symbolize their deep commitment to each other. "I do," Barbara answered her firmly.

"Kara Lee," Diana looked at the girl she regarded like her own daughter, "do you love Barbara Gordon, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Tears glistened in Kara's eyes as she loudly declared, "I do."

"The rings?" Diana asked.

Abin handed the first ring to Kara. The silvery white/gold band was lovely, and the inscription within read 'beloved.' She slipped the ring on Barbara's finger, then Barbara took a matching ring from Bruce and carefully put it on Kara.

Diana smiled glowingly, "Then by the power of my gods, the authority of New York state and the city of Gotham, I declare you wife and wife." A beat and she continued, "You may kiss the brides!"

Babs flipped up Kara's veil as the other woman pulled them close, then they kissed lingeringly as the crowd cheered. They disengaged reluctantly only when the need for air became acute, even as their friends whistled and yelled.

They were engulfed in a wave of well wishers, friends gathering around and offering their congratulations. The babble eased off soon enough and they left the church in a happy mod, heading for the reception in a fancy restaurant nearby. The Waynes had put on a truly fine spread, and the crowd fell on the food like a pack of wolves.

"Have you decided where you're going to honeymoon?" Diana had to ask, sitting at the head table with the Waynes, Kara and Abin.

"We haven't decided if we're going to honeymoon," Babs admitted. Her eyes flickered to her wrist and noticed again she wasn't wearing her Oracle watch. 'Damn it,' she thought sheepishly, 'I hate being cut off.'

"Take it easy," Bruce pushed his sleeve up to reveal he was wearing it, "all clear."

"Sorry," Babs said a bit sheepishly.

"You should really do a honeymoon," Martha said seriously, "how long has it been since you've had a vacation?"

"Well...," Babs started.

"Indeed," Abin agreed, looking at Kara, "I suspect it's been as long since you took some time off too."

Kara looked a bit sheepish, "It has been awhile." She looked at Babs, "Do you think we could...?"

Diana leaned forward, "And don't let concerns about the Society influence you. The members have all agreed to help cover for your absence."

Babs looked sceptical, "And in Gotham?"

"We'll abide by your rules and not use superpowered heroes," Abin promised, "but we will protect your city."

Bruce nodded, "And I'll coordinate everything with Oracle."

Babs looked at her friends warily, "You've all planned this out, I see."

Thomas Wayne patted his daughter's arm, "Just consider it our wedding gift to you two."

Kara chuckled, "You too?" She looked at Babs, "I think we'd better give in, if both our mothers are behind this."

Babs nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Problem is, where would we go on a honeymoon? I mean, the usual places would seem pretty boring." She made a face, "Not to mention the press following me."

"I think I have a suggestion...," Diana drawled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paradise Island really WAS a paradise. Kara decided. She and Babs were given a small cabin on the far side of the island to stay in, and volunteer amazons left quantities of fruit and meat for them every other day. The two of them spent the first few days mostly inside... getting to know each other better, so to speak, and were only now emerging to suntan and relax.

"Did you want some fruit drink?" Babs asked, walking over in a skimpy black bikini. They had actually seen several amazons who were topless, but neither of them were going that far. Yet.

Kara grinned at her, "No, I'm fine. Sit down, take a load off."

Babs did, both women snuggling together on the padded bench. "Ah, this is nice," Babs sighed as they relaxed.

"Very," Kara sighed happily. She looked at her girlfriend teasingly, "And you only checked your satellite uplink once today."

"Sorry," Babs blushed.

Kara laughed gently. "If I didn't love you, your paranoia might get annoying," she said. "Don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

"Don't SAY that," Babs said, then both laughed.

They sat there a moment, contemplating the future and the hectic lives they would rejoin. Writer, reporter, superheroes and now married. It would be hard, balancing it all, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

End

Notes: Well, the end for now any way. I still might do a chapter or two, if I get inspired. The comic book this is based on (Elseworld's Fines: Supergirl and Batgirl by Barbara Kesel & Co.) is a fascinating alternate world that I'd love to explore more.


End file.
